lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Duel Log - Nel'zios vs. Ocean Surge Spirit Dragon
Deck Master Duel is applied; that means, both Nel'zios and Ocean Surge choose their deck Masters, which are "Rainbow-Eyes Young Dragon" and "Ocean Surge Spirit Dragon", respectively. Turn 1: Nel'zios * Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Sealor" (1900/1400). * Since he Normal Summons a "Rainbow-Eyes" monster, he Special Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Potato" from his hand by its effect (1600/800). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Ocean Surge * Draws. * Nel'zios activates his Set " ". * Activates "Juunikyojin Sea". * Uses the effect of "Sea", adding "Juunikyojin Iapetus" from his Deck to his hand. * Tributes "Juunikyojin Theia" and "Juunikyojin Crius" from his hand to Tribute Summon "Juunikyojin Iapetus" by its effect (2400/2800). * Nel'zios uses the effect of "Escalation" Tributing "Sealor" and "Potato" to Tribute Summon "Speed Stripe Relay Dragon" (2500/2000). * Uses the Deck Master ability of "Ocean Surge", since he Normal Summoned a Spirit monster, he draws 1 card. * Uses the effect of "Iapetus", Special Summoning "Juunikyojin Theia" from his Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions (1600/1600). * Uses the other effect of "Iapetus", since a Spirit monster is Summoned, it gains 300 ATK. (2400 > 2700/2800). * "Iapetus" attacks "Speed Stripe", but Nel'zios uses the effect of "Speed Stripe", disposing 1 of its Points (Point: 3 > 2''') to halve the ATK and DEF of "Iapetus" (Iapetus: 2700 > '''1350/2800 > 1400) (Ocean Surge: 4000 > 2850). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Nel'zios * Draws. * Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Wolf" (1700/1600). * Tributes "Wolf" and discards " " to Special Summon "Rainbow-Eyes Wisdom Dragon" (2500/2000) by its own procedure. * "Wisdom Dragon" attacks and destroys "Theia" (Ocean Surge: 2850 > 1950). * Uses the effect of "Wisdom Dragon", inflicting damage to Ocean Surge equal to "Theia"'s ATK, which was 1600 (Ocean Surge: 1950 > 350). * "Speed Stripe" attacks directly, but Ocean Surge activates his Set "Juunikyojin Rebirth", Special Summoning "Iapetus", ignoring its Summoning conditions (2400/'2800'). A replay occurs, and Nel'zios activates the effect of "Speed Stripe", disposing another Point (Point: 2 > 1''') to halve the ATK and DEF of "Iapetus" (2400 > 1200/2800 > '''1400). "Iapetus" is destroyed. * Ends his turn. Turn 4: Ocean Surge * Draws. * Discards "Juunikyojin Coeus", to retrieve "Juunikyojin Iapetus" by its effect. * Tributes "Juunikyojin Phoebe" and "Juunikyojin Tethys" from his hand to Tribute Summon "Juunikyojin Iapetus" from his hand by its own effect (2400/2800). * Uses the effect of "Iapetus", Special Summoning "Juunikyojin Phoebe", ignoring its Summoning conditions (1600/1100). * The other effect of "Iapetus" activates, making it gain 300 ATK. (2400 > 2700/2800). * Banishes "Juunikyojin Crius" from his Graveyard to have "Iapetus" gain 1000 ATK for this turn only (2700 > 3700/2800). * "Iapetus" attacks and destroys "Wisdom Dragon" (Nel'zios: 4000 > 2800), but Nel'zios uses the Deck Master Effect of "Rainbow-Eyes Young Dragon", making him gain 800 LP also he places 1 Spectrum Piece in his Spectrum Wheel (Nel'zios: 2800 > 3600) (Spectrum Piece: Red). * Ends his turn. Turn 5: Nel'zios * Draws. * "Speed Stripe" attacks and destroys "Phoebe" (Ocean Surge: 350 > 0). Nel'zios wins. Category:Blog posts